Mareep
|border= |name='Mareep' |jname=(メリープ Merriep) |image=179Mareep.png |ndex=179 |ndexprev = Xatu |ndexnext = Flaaffy |evointo=Flaaffy |gen=Generation II |pronun= mah-REEP |hp=55 |atk=40 |def=40 |satk=65 |sdef=45 |spd=35 |total=280 |species=Wool Pokémon |type= |height=2'00" |weight=17.2 lbs |ability=Static Plus (Dream World) |color=White |male=50 }} Mareep (Japanese: メリープ Merriep) is an -type Sheep Pokémon introduced in Generation II that's fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking. Appearance Mareep appears to be a blue sheep with wool surrounding most of its body. It also possesses black and yellow stripes on its tail and its ears. Mareep also possesses an orange orb at the end of its tail. Special abilities Mareep has the ability Static and the hidden ability Plus. Static gives the opponent a 30% chance of paralysis when they hit Mareep with a Physical attack. Plus powers up Mareep's Special Attack by 50% when a Pokémon with the ability Minus is in the battle. Evolution Mareep evolves into Flaaffy at level 15. In the anime Multiple Mareep appear in JE023: Mild 'n Wooly and one is owned by a young trainer called Mary. A Mareep owned by Cadee and Dr. Anna appear in AG148: A Chip Off the Old Brock and JE049: Hassle in the Castle respectively. Two separate Mareep also appear in DP078: Pruning a Passel of Pals! and DP149: Sticking With Who You Know. Game info Game locations | goldsilver=Routes 32, 42, and 43| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=route 11| frlgrarity=rare| diamondpearl=Valley Windworks (Poké Radar)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Valley Windworks (Poké Radar)| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 32, 42, and 43| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=White Forest (White only)| bwrarity=Uncommon| black2white2=Floccesy Ranch| b2w2rarity=Common }} Side game locations | Channel=Upgrade binder| Trozei=Huge Storage 5 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Lightning Field (1F-5F)| PMD2=Amp Plains (1F-7F) Shimmer Hill (1F-17F) Marowak Dojo, Final Maze (B1-B48)| Ranger2=Union Road| }} Pokédex entries | name=Mareep| gold=If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.| silver=Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week.| crystal=It stores lots of air in its soft fur, allowing it to stay cool in summer and warm in winter.| ruby=Mareep's fluffy coat of wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more static electricity is charged, the more brightly the lightbulb at the tip of its tail grows.| sapphire=Mareep's fluffy coat of wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more static electricity is charged, the more brightly the lightbulb at the tip of its tail grows.| emerald=Its fluffy wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more energy is charged, the more brightly the lightbulb at the tip of its tail glows.| firered=Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week.| leafgreen=If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.| diamond=Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.| pearl=Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.| platinum=Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.| heartgold=If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.| soulsilver=Its fleece grows continually. In the summer, the fleece is fully shed, but it grows back in a week.| black=Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.| white=Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.| black 2=When cold weather increases static electricity, its wool doubles in size and the tip of its tail glows slightly.| white 2=Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.| }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Origins Mareep appears to based off a sheep. It could also be a reference to the name of the book Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? by Philip K. Dick, the basis to Blade Runner. Trivia *Mareep's coloration changes twice in Generation IV. However, the shiny coloration stays the same. *Mareep is one of the few Pokémon to have three different sprites in Generation II. *Mareep can be considered an anagram of ampere, a measure of electrical current. Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon